It was an ACCIDENT! (Undertale)
by ash.talon.50
Summary: Frisk had been having frequent nightmares over the time where she battled Sans. She killed everyone and it was all coming back to her as regret, but everyone was fine and they all loved her. Why though! How could they forgive someone who killed everyone!


Frisk twitched in her sleep, letting out a quiet whimper. She rolled onto her side crying out softly. 

"...No...S-Sans..." 

Sans paused as he walked by the small human's room. He listened in to hear her crying. He opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind him to be met with darkness, but turned on a light. 

"Kid?" He called softly as he walked over to her bed. Frisk groaned, wincing. 

"Frisk, wake up." He gently nudged her shoulder and as expected, she awoke, sitting up and I taking a big breath of air that spooked Sans about from her sudden actions of awakening. When Frisk felt San's hand on her shoulder, she turned her upper body towards her and slapped his hand away. 

"Hey, easy now!" Sans exclaimed softly. "It's alright, no one's going to hurt you." 

Hearing those words shot dark memories of all the ones she killed. She brought her knees close to her chest, sobbing into them from the regret that poured into her. No one trusted her, but somehow, they all loved her even after what she...no. Not she, Chara, had done. 

"I can't s-stop seeing it, S-Sans...I-I keep having nightmares...o-of..." She couldn't finish that sentence and only sobbed harder. 

"Shhh..." Sans whispered, setting his hand on her back and rubbing it. "It's alright, kid. It wasn't your fault." 

"Yes it was! T-The o-only r-reason of w-why everyone is alive is b-because of the r-reset, but e-even if I r-reset a hundred times that can never change what I've done t-to everyone! Why?! Why h-hasn't anyone k-killed me yet?!" 

"Frisk, don't say that. You may have done wrong in the past, but...we forgive you for it." 

"You liar." She mumbled. "You know deep inside you hate me." 

Sand didn't reply. 

"I knew it was true." She tossed off the covers and ran out of the bedroom. 

"Kid, wait!" Sans yelled, but before he could grab her, she was out the bedroom door. 

Frisk ran down the staircase at the speed of light. When she got to the bottom, she tripped and slammed into the door, creating a loud bang that awoke Toriel. She came rushing into the hallway in a long purple satin nightgown and a transparent purple robe over it. Papyrus too, came out in his pajamas. 

"My child, what are you doing?!" 

"Human, what's wrong?" 

At that moment Sans ran down the hallway, but slid against the carpet upstairs to come face-to-face with Frisk's gaze. 

"Kid, calm down." He said calmly, walking down the steps slowly and cautiously. "No one is going to hurt you." 

A flash of the memory came back. Her eyes widened. She saw darkness come through him. San's eye was blue, having smoke flow from it and his already plastered smile was even wider than before. He looked like he had the intentions of murdering her in that moment. AGAIN! 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, turning to the door and fumbling with the handle. 

"My child," Toriel said kindly, approaching her from the back. "Please, be still." 

"I said, STAY AWAY!" She demanded, turning around to shoot a pulse of white light at her. Toriel flew back and crashed into a table. Everyone gasped. 

"Toriel!" The two brothers called out, rushing over to her aid. Frisk's hands shot over her mouth. Tears poured down her cheeks. Oh god, what had she done?! How did she do it?! Sans and Papyrus looked at Frisk, shock and hurt on their faces. 

"I-I-I d-didn't..oh god, please, I-I'm so s-sorry! I'm so sorry!" She turned to the door, unlocked it and raced out into the terrible cold of winter. A gust of wind blew at her, making her second guess her decision, but after what she did, she knew she couldn't stay there. There had to be some place she could go. 

**(WOW! That went fantastically! I never thought I could do a Fanfic before. I guess watching all those Undertale Comic Dubs really helped me.)**


End file.
